(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a climbing tree stand apparatus and method for execution by a user of a climbing tree stand.
(2) Description of Related Art
Many hunters while waiting to acquire their prey have chosen to use an elevated tree mounted hunting stand or climbing tree stand. The tree climbing stand engages a tree for supporting a hunter above the ground so that the prey does not know the hunter is in the area. In selecting the perfect site to set up his tree stand the hunter will sometimes walk a great distance from the hunter's vehicle to the location of the tree where the hunter will want to set up a tree stand. While making the trek to the tree stand, the hunter will have to carry many items with him, such as his weapon, other accessories and the tree stand. Therefore, any climbing tree stand design or climbing tree stand accessories should be as lightweight and compact as possible to allow the hunter to carry the items a great distance.
After the hunter has mounted the tree stand to the tree, the hunter has to climb onto the tree stand. If the trunk of the tree is round, similar to that of a telephone pole, the climbing tree stand would be attached rather easily and it would also be level at the base of the tree. However, because most trees have thicker trunks then the rest of the tree, when the hunter attaches the climbing tree stand to the tree trunk, the stand will not be level. A worse case would be to have the tree stand be at a steep angle in addition to it being several feet from the ground. The hunter then has to try to climb onto a tree stand that is not level and therefore could cause a potentially dangerous situation for the hunter. Reaching the elevated tree stand presents obvious difficulties to the hunter whether the stand is level or not. While making the ascent to the elevated tree stand, the hunter must bring the necessary weapon and other accessories required by them, a task complicated by the need to use all the hunter's limbs in successfully climbing the tree, while climbing the tree stand. Many of the present tree climbing stands include an upper platform and a cooperating lower foot platform (lower platform). The upper platform is positioned above the lower platform. The hunter first climbs onto the foot platform and raises and secures the upper platform to the tree. The present invention relates to a climbing tree stand apparatus that can be attached to a tree stand as an aid for assisting a person in getting up and easily onto a tree stand or getting down from a tree stand.